Not Worth My Time?
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *One Shot* Lately Joslin Neidhart felt like she's not worth her best friend's time. After some convincing from her friend and teammate, Amy she goes and talks to Chelsea. Will they talk it out or will their friendship go down the drain?


_Me: Hey guys I'm back with a new oneshot! :D Now I know it's been a long time since I updated anything but lately, I just haven't gotten any inspiration to write at all. Plus my depression is in full swing it sucks. :( But I managed to get this story written! :D Buttttttt...It's a feeling oneshot and you guys know how my feeling oneshots go. They reflect how I'm currently feeling so if I piss off anybody with this, I sincerely apologize. Anyway, on with the story! :D By the way Amy belongs to my good friend RockinPurpleSarah, hope she doesn't mind me using her for this. :D_

"Hey Joslin?" WWE Raw Womens Champion Amy Hardy asked her Generation Barrage teammate Joslin Neidhart.

"Yeah?" Joslin asked getting her makeup done for Raw tonight.

"Have you seen Chelsea?" Amy asked and Joslin scoffed.

"Probably out playing Video Games like she always does I dunno, I don't care." She scoffed getting her makeup done still.

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked sounding worried about something going on with her friends/teammates.

"Haven't you noticed? All she does is play video games lately. That and compete but that's all she does is play video games. It's like we're not worth her time." Joslin huffed.

"You can't really think that, can you?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do! Every time I wanna hang out with Chelsea, she's either working on her podcast, spending time with her husband or…wait for it… wait for it….PLAY VIDEO GAMES!" Joslin yelled.

"Maybe there's more to this." Amy said softly. "Something on Chelsea's end."

"There is, we're not worth her time and that she would rather play video games and be on UpUpDownDown rather than spend time with any of her friends apart from Katie." Joslin said.

"Joslin you're being ridiculous!" Amy said. "Chelsea would rather do that!"

"Oh no?" Joslin asked as she got finished and jumped down from her chair. "Hey Chelsea, wanna hang out later? "I can't right now, playing Tekken 7." Oh ok." She said getting mad.

"Look how about you talk to Chelsea about this." Amy suggested.

"Why? So she can whine and bitch then throw some fault my way? No thank you." Joslin scoffed.

"No offence but aren't you the one who whines and bitches when you guys fight?" Amy asked annoyed and Joslin stood there thinking for a second.

"Good point…"

"Now go talk to Chelsea, I'll go with you so things don't go out of control." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy." Joslin said as her and Amy walked to their locker room and saw Chelsea playing Mario Kart on the switch. "Fucking knew it…"

"Joslin…" Amy said quietly as they quietly approached Chelsea and they watched her play.

After a bit, Chelsea paused the game and looked up at them and smiled. "Oh hey guys!"

"Oh good, you remembered us." Joslin said with her arms crossed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chelsea asked giggling.

"I'd figure all that video game playing would make you forget about real life people." Joslin said.

" _Oh boy…"_ Amy thought.

"Oh Joslin." Chelsea laughed for a second then stopped when Joslin wasn't. "You weren't…joking with me?"

"Chelsea, you and I need to talk right now!" Joslin yelled.

"Joslin-"

"Amy I need to let this out." Joslin said. "Chelsea. All you do in your free time is play video games! You don't want to hang out with any friends anymore apart from Katie! And that's to do a podcast! Afterwards you go back home and play! You play on the plane, you play at the hotels we stay at! Hell you're playing right now! You have us! Remember?! Of course you don't because when I suggest we do something you don't want to because you would rather play a fucking game! ARE YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS NOT WORTH YOUR TIME?!" She screamed at her.

"Joslin of course you are!" Chelsea shouted.

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"DON'T FUCKING SCREAM AT ME!" Chelsea screamed back. "First off, I have a daughter to raise and a husband to be with so I don't just spend my time playing games. Second, one reason why we don't hang outside the ring anymore, is because you may be taping for Total Divas and you know how I feel about that show! I don't want us spending time and goofing off turn into a fight because the producers want that to happen! Or me having to watch a fake ass fight because again, the producers want that to happen! And third! Did you stop and think that maybe and slowly my depression is coming back, maybe I feel like everybody is gonna leave me and all I have is video games?! Think about that Joslin?! No you haven't!" She screamed and Joslin and Amy just stood silent for a few minutes.

"Chelsea….is all of this….about the near divorce incident….that happened earlier this year….?" Joslin asked quietly and Chelsea said nothing but just stood there and fight back tears.

"Chelsea it's ok to cry." Amy said as she went over and hugged Chelsea and Chelsea began crying.

"I just don't want anybody to leave me…" Chelsea cried as Joslin went over and hugged her.

"Chelsea, we won't leave you. Promise. We're your friends, and we're always gonna be your friends." Joslin said softly. "You and I may fight a lot and trust me we do, we just did for crying out loud! But sooner or later, one of us will always craw back to each other and keep being friends. Am I right?" Joslin asked and Chelsea nodded her head crying.

"And Chelsea, didn't Stephen learn his mistake when he almost lost the one person who actually loves and stands by him no matter what?" Amy asked as Chelsea nodded her head again.

"See Chelsea, we won't leave you, we'll stand by you like you do us, but lately I've been feeling like I'm not worth your time for some reason." Joslin said softly. "And that hurts me Chelsea, we've been friends forever and to feel that way hurts.."

"You are worth my time Joslin, always." Chelsea cried hugging them. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way…."

"I'm sorry I pissed you off by screaming and yelling…" Joslin said.

"I'm sorry for doing the same…" Chelsea wiped her tears and kept hugging them.

"Don't worry about me being on Total Divas, I'm off this season. Too much going on for now." Joslin said as Chelsea looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chelsea asked.

"You were playing video games too much!" Joslin said as they all laughed.

"Ok, I promise to cut back on my video game playing if it hurts you that much." Chelsea said.

"Thank you Chelsea." Joslin smiled wiping her tears. "Though if we want to play Multiplayer, we can anytime." She giggled.

"I'll kick your butt." Chelsea giggled.

"Yeah right." Joslin said as the three of them laughed again.

 _Me: Seriously people! This is what happens when you play too many video games! You almost lose friendships! Video Games is the number 1 Friendship killer! Well that and Tumblr! Lol (Just kidding on the Video games killing friendship part! Lol) Anyway, again I apologize to anyone I pissed off or hurt because of this oneshot but I just had to get out how I'm feeling. Anyway Read and Review everybody! :D_


End file.
